


Inevitable

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, M/M, Romance, Top Draco, Top Harry, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Will Severus Snape be able to stop it..... Can future be changed or is Draco’s and Harry’s destruction inevitable..... HP/DM, SS/?? AU. Please read and review.





	1. Too Late

**_It will be future Drarry._ **

_**Title of the story: Inevitable** _

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own the characters. I am writing this story solely for fun and not for earning profits.** _

_**Summary: Will Severus Snape be able to stop it... Can future be changed or is Draco's and Harry's destruction inevitable... HP/DM, SS/? AU. Please read and review.** _

_**Pairings: HP/DM, SS/?** _

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ Too Late _ **

_Severus was running, though he did not know his destination. His chest was heaving for breath and he was terrified._

_"_ _Professor Snape." A student cried and he ignored him, continuing to run. Portraits were screaming in alarm._

_"_ _Severus, what-" Albus shouted in alarm. It had been years since the headmaster had shouted at all. But he was not surprised. Severus was behaving like a mad man and Albus cared for him, always had, always will. "Astronomy Tower." The words slipped from Severus's mouth as he kept running._

_"_ _Why?" Albus asked as the man hurried quickly behind him._

_"_ _He is- He is going to commit suicide." Severus cried back and he heard the gasp of the headmaster and some students who were strolling. "Who?"_

_"_ _Dra-Draco." Severus spoke, still running. The moment he muttered his godson's name, the headmaster's speed increased. What was astonishing though was the fact that all of a sudden, Harry Potter was also running beside him._

_"_ _Where do you think you are going Potter?" He asked frantically. Nothing was clear, the corridors or the portraits or the students. All he knew was that his godson was dying and he had to save him at any cost._

_Potter did not answer and he did not get a chance to ask again because they were at the tower. Their chests were heaving as they entered it but it was useless because Draco was already standing on the railing._

_Draco turned around, startled from the sudden noise and as soon as his eyes fell upon them, he jumped._

_"_ _DRACOOO." Severus shouted and ran towards the railing and so did Potter but there was no point because Draco's body was lying on the ground below, in the pool of his blood._

_Potter fell on his knees and Severus could barely stop himself from following. He stared at his godson's bleeding body, his hand still extended as if trying to catch Draco's falling body._

_"_ _I am sorry, Severus but we can't do anything." Headmaster's kind and sad voice and Potter's sobs reached his ears but his mind did not register anything. All he knew was that his godson was dead and he had failed._

_The scene suddenly changed and he was in some other place. Everyone was wearing white clothes including him. With a jerk, he realized that he was in a graveyard for Draco's burial. Potter was standing with best friends at a short distance away from him. It seemed that he had died as well. His eyes were strangely lifeless and staring as he leaned his head on Hermione Granger's shoulder and his hand was held by Ronald Weasley._

_Severus walked in a daze towards the kids and asked Granger "What is wrong with him, Miss Granger?" Granger looked at him with shining eyes._

_"_ _He never told us, professor. He didn't. It's our fault. He thought we would leave him if he goes out with Malfoy. Yesterday after Malfoy jumped, he was sobbing and he won't stop. We insisted him to tell us. Only then did he confess his six year long love for Draco Malfoy." Tears started streaming down the girl's eyes._

_"_ _He won't sleep. He won't eat or talk or even drink water. We have to feed him everything in liquid form through a straw." It was Weasley. His voice was strangely dead. "He is my best friend, professor. I failed. I failed because of my stupid prejudice towards Malfoy. He will die. We won't be able to save him. We failed like you did with Malfoy." Weasley glared at him at the end. His glare was accusing and all Severus could do was stammer "I didn't- I couldn't-"_

_"_ _Do not lie. You could have. You did not try enough." Granger spoke and the priest interrupted whatever he was going to say next by starting the ceremony._

_"_ _In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Draco Lucius Malfoy to the peace of the grave."_

_Narcissa was crying on Lucius's shoulder and Severus had never seen Lucius so defeated. For a moment, their eyes met and Lucius's eyes were accusing too, as if accusing him of not fulfilling his promise to always protect Draco._

_The moment passed and Lucius looked back to his son's dead body which was covered by flowers._

_Draco was laid inside the coffin gently and the priest let three hand-fulls of earth fall onto the coffin, saying: "From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection and the life."_

_Thereafter , the coffin was lowered into the grave._

_Lucius was the first one to let a handful of earth fall into the grave murmuring "Draco Malfoy was my son. I have loved him and have always been proud of him, though I rarely ever told this to him. He died because of my cowardice, because I couldn't prevent his marking. He wanted a normal life, a life in which he could achieve whatever he wanted, in which he could heal others. Yes, my son wished to become a healer. I am sorry, son, because I failed you. I am sorry."_

_He backed off and was followed by Narcissa. Likewise, other mourners bid their farewell to his godson._

_The ones who were left were him and Potter. He walked forward and let a handful of earth into the grave and murmured "I am sorry, Draco. I did not try enough. I should have forced you to run away. I am sorry. I love you. Always have and always will. Please forgive me."_

_Potter was the last one to move forward. Amazingly, he did not require anyone's help to move forward. Even when Granger tried to help him, he shoved her and Weasley off and walked towards the grave. Unlike others, he knelt in front of the grave and just stared. His words which were also the last he ever uttered were heart wrenching "Draco, I never told you but yes I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time and had hoped to confess my feelings to you after I have defeated the monster that marked you. I had thought that I was protecting you.-" His words were cut off when Black placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered "Don't Harry. Please-"_

_Potter just shook his hand in response. Severus just stared because he knew that nothing could perhaps stop Potter from doing what he wanted. Potter continued "I was wrong, of course. Had I known that you will be forced to accept that mark, I would have stopped the marking somehow. I had wanted to finish the war and survive only because I hoped that you feel something for me other than hatred. Now, that you are gone, nothing else matters. I must follow you."_

_"_ _Harry." "Mate, no."_

_"_ _Harry, please."_

_By the time, Black and his best friends reached Potter, he had already passed away. His body fell limply on the ground and Severus stared. He had promised Lily to always protect his son. He had failed._

_Mourners started mourning for Potter and the scene changed again._

_All he saw next was destruction. Blood and death all around..._

_Students fought valiantly and died and the dark Lord ruled over the wizarding Britain._

_Albus was murdered ruthlessly by Lord Voldemort and Severus could do nothing but watch._

_So much destruction..._

_So much death..._

_Just because he didn't try enough..._

_Too late... It was too late..._

_XXXX_

_Please review_


	2. Suffocating

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Suffocating**_  

"Draco." Pansy whispered and Draco drawled, his fork on his pizza slice "Yes?". Internally, he was annoyed. He knew the question that Pansy was about to ask him and which his other friends also wanted to ask. Of course, he couldn't display his annoyance in front of them. They did not need to know the workings of his mind.

"When are you being initiated? My father wants me to get initiated on my coming sixteenth birthday." She spoke and Draco swallowed the slice before shrugging lazily "Dunno. Perhaps on my birthday" Again, internally, he wanted to puke. He did not want to get initiated at all, leave alone on his birthday. Why his father wanted him to follow that beast was really beyond him. He would follow the old coot any time rather than kissing filthy robes of the Dark Lord.

"How can you be so casual about it?" She asked and he stayed silent, preferring to eat his breakfast in peace. "Do you even want to be initiated?"

He did not reply and she was gradually growing irritated. She asked again "Draco. What are you planning?" and he did not speak so she turned towards Blaize "Blaize ask him. He will get himself in trouble."

"Leave him be, Pansy. He will tell you when he wants to." Blaize replied and Pansy snapped at the boy "But, he is planning something and he will get himself in trouble."

"We can not force him to speak, darling." He replied and Draco tuned their stupid banter out of his mind. He turned the page of the Daily Prophet. Their was nothing new, no attacks or twisting warnings and Draco was glad.

"Krest has brought a letter for you, Draco." Pansy said and Draco tensed. Krest was father's eagle and Draco was already aware of what his father would say. Nevertheless, he took the letter and offered a bacon piece to Krest and it flew away.

"What does it say Draco?" Blaize asked and he snapped at him "Mind your own businesses. Stop asking me questions."

While Blaize sighed, Pansy huffed in annoyance "Go to hell, Draco. See if I care." Draco did not reply. He did not even look at them He was too busy contemplating what father wanted this time from him.

He did not want him to write to him at all. But he couldn't say it to his dear old father. It would be like digging his own grave. Father won't stop at anything to force Draco to concede to his wishes. With a frustrated sigh, he opened the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your birthday is approaching. You will be sixteen and our common friend has decided to present a very beautiful gift to you. Take permission from your headmaster to return home within three days since your birthday is on fifth day from today._

_We miss you._

_Love,_

_Father._

Draco closed his eyes and crumpled the parchment furiously. Why did he not have any right to pursue his own dreams? Why did he always h _ave_ to listen to father? Why did father even bow to that bastard of a lord? On the first place he is hideous and on the second place his thoughts and beliefs are so bloody irritating? Even if he did not like muggleborns like Granger, he did not believe that they should be eradicated or only purebloods have a right to magic.

"Draco." He heard Pansy mutter yet again and he glared at the girl "Will you keep your trap shut?" She glared back at him and replied "Forgive me for warning you that Professor Snape is staring at you. Do whatever you wish. I won't say anything now onwards."

"Good. Keep out of my way. I have other important things to do rather than blathering senselessly with you and Zabini. It's not like we are best friends and I will thank you not to presume so." He hissed and the slytherins looked at them curiously. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Severus was indeed looking at him. He had been ignoring his godfather lately.

Ever since he had been told about the 'The task' he would be entrusted with on his initiation, he had started acting his part and accusing Severus of wanting to steal his glory. He had to make them believe somehow that he wanted to be marked.

He drank his tea and took the napkin and cleaned his mouth before getting up. When Severus sneaked behind him soundlessly and murmured "Mr. Malfoy." he almost had a heart attack.

Nevertheless, he turned his blank eyes towards his godfather and spoke curtly "Yes, professor."

"Meet me in my office immediately. I have an extra credit assignment for you." Severus's eyes were sharp as always and his tone was as curt as his.

"Okay professor. Please lead the way." He replied politely and he heard whispers spread throughout the hall. As he followed professor out, he felt Potter's eyes boring into his skull, not for the first time of course. Another person he had been ignoring was Potter. He had not spoken to the boy even once except for the Potions lecture in which they were always paired together. It seemed that Potter did not like the fact that Draco was ignoring him. They spent most of the time in holidays together at Severus's place, though they mostly quarreled nonsensically His green eyes were narrowed and intense when Draco turned around a bit to peak at him.

Perhaps Potter expected him to glare at him but Draco did not. He turned his head and followed professor out of the hall. Merlin only knew what godfather wanted to talk to him about.

Another question about his initiation and he would blast everyone in this bloody school.

XXXX

Severus entered his office and Draco followed him quietly. Draco closed the door behind him and Severus directed Draco towards the seat across him. He had thought a lot about how to start the topic and come up with a suitable plan.

Draco sat down and avoided his eyes. His silver eyes which were just like his best friend's were guarded as always and Severus crossed his arms and looked at his godson.

"Draco." He asked and finally Draco looked at him "Yes."

"What have you planned to do after Hogwarts?" He asked and Draco stared at him in surprise before replying blankly "Well, father wants me to join the ranks and-"

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts. Next year will be your last and you must start internship now if you want to become a potions master." Severus spoke and Draco replied "Father wants me to be marked on my coming birth-"

"What do you want to do Draco?" He asked again, trying to get his point in Draco's mind and Draco looked at him, his body tense and his eyes guarded "I do not understand. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Severus replied and looked directly into his godson's eyes. "You are not marked yet and you have a choice. So I ask again. What do you wish to become?"

"Father wouldn't agree-" Draco spoke, his eyes wide and shocked now.

"I did not raise you to be so foolish Draco. Why don't you answer your godfather's question?" Severus asked and Draco sneered "I am not foolish."

"You are behaving like one." Severus sneered because that was the language Draco would understand. His godson was not one of those boys who needed to be coddled.

"Well, you have always known the answer. After all, you were the one who gifted me my first potions kit and helped me set my first potions lab." Draco glared at him, continuing "I want to become a potions master but father won't agree, Severus. He will force me to be marked. He has blind faith in the dark lord."

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked and Draco started "But, he is your best friend."

"And you are my godson." Severus sneered and continued "Do you trust your godfather? I was the one you said you loved the most when you were four. I remember what you said. You said that you love mum and dad equally but you loved me the most. So where has that love gone?" Severus was delighted to see Draco's cheeks tinge pink in embarrassment. He asked again "Do you trust me or not?"

This time Draco looked at him with red cheeks and transparent eyes. Yes, he had taught Draco well. His godson knew how to display and conceal his emotions at will. And right now, Draco's eyes displayed his fear very clearly.

"Yes. I trust you." He whispered softly and all of a sudden Severus could see his six year old godson in front of him who was crying because father wanted him do his business instead of becoming a potions master. Severus had promised Draco that he would become whatever he wished and he had had a big quarrel with Lucius too. At the end of it, he had taken Draco with him and said that Draco would return only when Lucius could think properly. Lucius had apologised a day later and accepted not to interfere in Draco's wishes.

"Do you wish to be marked?" Severus asked and Draco swallowed before shaking his head in denial. His body was tense and Severus knew that Draco was waiting for Severus's answer. He knew that Severus was stubborn and if Draco did not wish to do something then Severus would ensure that Draco was never forced.

"Then so be it. You won't be marked. You won't be returning to the Manor after three days like Lucius wishes." Severus spoke and Draco stared at him "Father and mother will come over here."

"If the worst must happen, I will give you a portkey and send you to a place where no one would follow you. You will remain there until I can talk some sense in your parents." He replied and Draco took a deep breath before smiling at him. It had been so long since Severus had seen that smile and he was so glad to witness it again.

Severus pulled his chair and stood up when his godson walked towards him. He opened his arms and Draco hugged him like he always used to. Merlin, Severus had missed this.

"I am sorry that I thought that you were his minion. I am so relieved, godfather. Thank you so much." Draco whispered and it seemed that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Draco cleared his throat after a few minutes and pulled back to sit back and Severus looked at him seriously "Now, about that internship, Draco. I am holding an internship exam in a few weeks. Be prepared for it. I accept only a couple of interns."

"Yes. I will be prepared. I have wanted to be your intern forever." Draco replied cheerfully. He was surprised at the sheer change in Draco's mood in a matter of ten minutes.

"Draco, please don't hesitate to share your problems with me. You know that I have always done what is good for you." He spoke and Draco continued "and Potter."

"He is Lily's son and I promised myself that I will take care of him after Lily's death. Why do you have so many problems with him." This was the first time Severus had initiated Potter's topic with Draco. Draco had never been happy with his concern for Potter and had not hidden the fact. "He rejected my hand for Weasel."

"Pouting does not become you Draco." Severus muttered and Draco cut him off "Besides you are my godfather."

"As it happens, Lily wanted me to have Potter's custody, should Black and wolf be incapable of caring for him." Severus said dryly and Draco rolled his eyes "I have heard this many times Severus and I do not have any problems with him. He is just an annoying git"

"And you are a spoilt brat." Severus chuckled and Draco mock glared at him "Am not."

"Are too." Severus continued and Draco stuck his tongue childishly at him before getting up "I have transfiguration in a few minutes and I do not want to be late. Mcgonagal will have my head."

"Ok. Go brat. Meet me if you receive any other letter from your old man." Severus continued and Draco nodded before exiting his office.

Severus sighed in relief and took a few minutes to just close his eyes and congratulate himself.

Next he had to try to talk to Potter. He was completely reverse to his godson. His eyes told everything but he did not speak a word, not even when Severus compelled him. Just last year Severus had realized the truth of Harry's relatives during one of their occlumency sessions and he had spoken to Harry about that.

Harry had told him and he had been having lunch and dinner with Harry ever since during the holidays. Harry arrived to his house at Spinner's end during the holidays. His room was no longer locked and he had gone to shop with Severus. He spent most of the day at Severus's place and quarrelled with Draco every chance he got. Severus wondered if Harry was hiding something else behind those stupid quarrels.

Harry won't tell him directly of course but he would still try. He called "Clippy" and his elf appeared "Yes Master Severus."

"Go and give this to Professor Mcgonagal. Bring Harry with you okay. It's very important." Severus spoke politely and the elf nodded respectfully "Yes. Master. I will leave immediately. "

The elf left and Severus leaned against his chair, deciding how to start the conversation with Harry.

XXXX

Hey, please review. I would really like to know your thoughts on this. Please. Pretty Please.


	3. Concern

**_ Chapter-3 _ **

**_ Concern _ **

"HARRY." Harry jumped in surprise when Ron yelled at him and turned to glare at his best friend "Why are you shouting?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly and replied "You were staring at Malfoy again."

"I most certainly was not." He argued and Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet replied bluntly "You were."

"He is up to something." Harry said defensively and his eyes flitted towards the blonde who was sitting too quietly and spoke only when he had to yell at his friends. Malfoy had been ignoring him ever since this year had started. Not that the stupid git was ever civil to him but he was ignoring Harry and Harry did not appreciate being ignored at all.

"Harry, you are staring again." Ron snickered before continuing "By the amount of staring you do, one would think that you are infatuated with the git."

Harry clenched his fists and breathed deeply before speaking "What are you talking about Ron? Shut up." He had realized a few months ago that he was gay and he had also realized that he was attracted towards Malfoy. Git that he was, Harry wanted to - to fuck him. He knew that Ron would never accept the fact that he was homosexual.

"Just kidding mate." Ron muttered, his attention back on his food but he noticed Hermione looking at him thoughtfully. It unnerved him and he returned to his mashed potatoes as well and tried not to stare at Malfoy again. However, when he heard professor Snape ask Malfoy to follow him, he looked at them suspiciously, wondering what was going on.

"Harry." Ron said exasperatedly and Harry got up "I will meet you directly in the class." And left a few seconds after Malfoy did.

He had tried to forget his little crush on stupid Malfoy. He had even tried to push it in the back of his mind. Alas! It was of no use. The fact that Malfoy was very sexy did not help at all. The git was very open minded and did not hesitate to change in his presence at professor Snape's place. Malfoy's toned abs and pert hips frustrated him so much that sometimes he wanted to slam his head on the wall.

Many a time, he imagined Malfoy pinned under him glaring at him and begging at the same time to just fuck him and it turned him crazy. By the time he reached Professor Snape's office, it was already locked and a strong silencing charm was cast so he couldn't listen to anything. So he decided to bully Malfoy into answering him later.

Disappointed, he walked towards Transfiguration classroom. It was still early so no one had arrived yet. Professor McGonagal was sitting, grading some papers and he greeted her politely "Good morning Professor."

"Good morning Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I will start in fifteen minutes." With fifteen minutes to kill, he could do nothing but get lost in thoughts of Malfoy again. He wondered what the blonde was up to.

"Hey, mate. Can I sit here?" Ron asked and he blinked wondering how time had flown so fast.

"Um, Ron. Why don't you sit with Hermione today. I think I will sit alone." Harry lied and Ron muttered "No need to make excuses mate. I am already aware that you are reserving a seat for someone else."

"Whatever." Harry mumbled and Ron settled down somewhere at the front. In a matter of minutes, the whole class arrived, everyone except Malfoy.

His eyes were trained at the door, waiting for the blonde to finally arrive and sit next to him since it was the only seat available in the whole class now.

"Mr. Potter, pay attention. Stop staring at the door." Professor admonished him and he apologised "Sorry Professor." He heard snickers and chuckles spread throughout the room. McGonagal's stern "Silence Please." Silenced everyone.

After about five more minutes, his patience paid and Malfoy arrived, his eyes bright and his lips upturned in a smile. Harry looked at the boy with desire in his eyes. Malfoy was looking gorgeous and Harry wanted to kiss the git so very much..

"Professor Snape stopped me, professor. Please forgive me for being late." Malfoy muttered and McGonagal replied curtly, her eyes angry "Go and sit down next to Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor " Malfoy muttered and grimaced at him. Harry's blood boiled. Harry hated the fact that Malfoy was never civil with him. He hated the fact that Malfoy never spoke to him in a soft voice.

As soon as Malfoy's eyes fell on him, the brightness vanished away and he sneered and Harry's fury flared again. His eyes must have flashed because Malfoy looked at him in alarm. Harry had hidden his crush pretty well, even though he had wanted Malfoy so badly.

A few seconds later, Malfoy reached him and placed his bag on the floor.

"Malfoy." He greeted and Malfoy greeted back "Potter."

He had settled in the furthermost seat because he was finally ready to make a move now.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has finally settled down, let us begin. Today we are going to study about transfiguration of an animal into a non living thing. We will concentrate on the concept today and will proceed with the practical part tomorrow. Please turn to the page no..." McGonagal droned and Harry tuned her out.

"Malfoy." He whispered and the git snapped at him "Shut up Potter. Concentrate on the lecture. Unlike you some people need to study to get jobs."

Well, that was it. It was completely uncalled for and Harry glared at his book.

He peeked up to look at professor and was glad that she was busy writing on the board and since they were sitting in the further most corner, no one was looking at them.

Very slowly he placed his right hand on Malfoy's thigh. The way Malfoy jumped was comical.

XXXX

Draco jumped in shock when he felt Potter's hand on his left thigh. He slapped the hand away and hissed "Are you nuts Potter. What the fuck are you doing?"

"You are the most arrogant person I have ever met Malfoy. Must you always snap at me?" Potter hissed right back and Draco simply stared, trying to figure why Potter's hand was trailing over his thigh so possessively.

He returned to his reading and jumped again when he felt Potter's hand settled on his inner thigh again. Potter's hand was making him hard because well Potter was not bad to look at.

No one knew that Draco was gay. But gay or not, he did not want Potter to touch him. He had wondered if Potter was gay as well. It was apparent that he was by the way he was caressing Draco's thigh.

"Potter. Remove your hands at once." He hissed and Potter muttered "I won't."

Draco looked around and when he was sure that no one was looking at him, he pushed his hand under the table to slap Potter's hands off. To his utter shock, Potter grabbed his hand and placed it on their chair and cast a charm to stick it. Draco couldn't get it off and his eyes widened in alarm.

"You are so bloody annoying and arrogant Malfoy." Potter hissed and his hand trailed over his under thighs. Draco hissed back "Have you suddenly lost your mind Potter? Keep your hands away."

"I tried Malfoy. You are just so -. I just can't- Why do you have to be difficult all the time?" Potter mumbled and stroked his thighs. His hands trailed all over his left thigh and then right and Draco was practically shivering. "So bloody stubborn."

Draco 's eyes widened in shock and he closed his legs to prevent Potter's hand from reaching his crotch.

"I am not bloody hurting you. Please just. I am just stroking. Please just let me." Draco hissed angrily " What makes you think that I will let you? "

Draco's mouth opened in disbelief when Potter spread his thighs and grazed his fingers on his hardened cock, muttering "This."

" What has gotten into you? Have you gone insane Potter. You are not even gay. " Draco hissed furiously and looked at Potter. Potter looked at him and his green eyes were dark with desire as he mumbled "Well, I am.", his cheeks tinged punk.

" What the fuck?" Draco snapped at Potter and Potter's hand that was resting on his underthigh crawled to his crotch. Draco hissed when Potter peeked at him before nodding and rubbing his bulge a little. Draco had to practically grit his teeth to prevent a moan from slipping his mouth.

"Stop it, will you." Draco whispered. He had no strength to snap at the stupid git now.

"Shhh Malf- Draco. I am not hurting you." Potter whispered and palmed his erection through his trousers.

"Potter, just stop. " Draco whispered breathily, trying very desperately to keep his face emotionless. His breath hitched when Potter repeated "Shhh." and stroked his thighs again. It had been too long since anyone had caressed him so - so- well lovingly was the only word that came into his mind. But he did not want it to be Potter. McGonagal was sitting now and everyone was just taking the notes so no one noticed them.

"Why have you been ignoring me? You don't even glare at me or even snap at me anymore. " Potter asked and just kept his hand on Draco's left thigh now. His hand was unfrozen but he did not remove Potter's hand from his thigh for some weird reason that he did not know.

" I don't want to pay attention to you. You are a git Potter." Draco mumbled and he shouldn't have because he just angered the other boy.

XXXX

Harry was hard and aching and it would be so easy to open Malfoy's zipper and and take his hard erection in his hands. He had wanted to approach Malfoy properly about this but the git was impossible and irritating and so arrogant.

Harry held his thigh possessively and heard Malfoy's breath hitch.

"Woah Potter. I wonder if it is someone polyjuiced as you. You were still fighting with me when I met you in the holidays. " Malfoy tried to hiss but his voice was soft and Harry replied "Oh! I stopped myself long enough. Either you are telling me what you are up to or I am going to do this."

Having said this, Harry touched his zipper just to emphasize his point. Of course he won't do anything but he was scaring the boy. He wanted to know why Malfoy was upset.

"Why were you upset this morning in the Great Hall. Tell me." He said and held the zip.

" You won't dare Potter. " Malfoy exclaimed and Harry replied " Oh I would. I have dreamt long enough of this. I will open your zip. " Harry stroked the skin above Draco's trousers with his thumb and continued "-and get you off in this class and in every class we have together. Don't compel me Malfoy. I have wanted you for too long."

Having said this Harry slid the thumb just inside the hem of Draco's trousers to make his point. Draco repressed his moan and Harry smiled, peeking at the boy from the corner of his eyes. Malfoy was panting lightly and glaring at him though their was no venom in his eyes. They had desire in them.

"Tell me. Why have you been avoiding me? "

" I am not telling anything to you. " Malfoy hissed and Harry was about speak when he heard " Mr. Potter, professor Snape has asked for you. Please leave. "

Harry wanted to scream in frustration and Malfoy looked both frustrated and relieved at the same time. He nodded at the professor and removed his hands from Draco's person. Belatedly, he realized that Draco could have stopped him since his hands were not frozen anymore but the boy had not and Harry smiled internally.

" Bastard." Malfoy snapped with no venom in his voice and he replied softly "Git. You are enjoying this as much as me Malfoy otherwise you would have removed my hands. I had removed the freezing charm. Our classes are common. I will not leave you alone unless you tell me the reason for avoiding me and being upset. Stop ignoring me for gods sake."

"Why do you even care? For God's sake don't touch me. I am not interested in you. "

" Shut up. Just tell me what is haunting you. " Harry snapped at him.

"Mr. Potter. " McGonagal called him again and he replied " Yes Professor." before stroking Draco's thigh for one last time. Draco looked at him with an irritated face but soft eyes. Harry wondered if he was even aware of the softness in them.

XXXX

By the time, Potter got up and left, Draco was as hard as a rock. He Cursed Potter for being stupid and weird and- and - just so bloody caring all of a sudden. Just yesterday, the boy was quarreling with him at every chance and today he was bloody - bloody asking Draco about his troubles and was stroking his thighs.

Potter had never insinuated that he was gay. Nor had he implied that he was interested in Draco.

"Bloody nosy git" Draco hissed lowly and returned to his book, trying to calm his racing heartbeats and hard erection.

XXXX

Please review.


End file.
